yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuriboh (archetype)
"Kuriboh" (クリボー Kuribō) is an archetype of monsters used throughout the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. Yusei Fudo and Yuya Sakaki are the only anime protagonists who don't have a card from this archetype in their Decks (although their manga counterparts have used "Junkuriboh" and "Performapal Kuriborder" respectively). The archetype also contains a sub-archetype: "Winged Kuriboh". Appearances In the anime, "Kuriboh" monsters are notable for being the Spirit partners of the main characters. A few episodes point out that "Kuriboh" monsters have special connections to the main characters who own various versions of this card. with "Kuriboh"]] In Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yugi Muto started with "Kuriboh", which he could discard to reduce battle damage that he would take from his opponent to 0 as well as use "Multiply" to protect him from battle. He uses "Clear Kuriboh" in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions. He can discard it to negate a damage-dealing monster effect or banish it from the Graveyard to potentially prevent a direct attack. with his spirit partner, "Winged Kuriboh"]] In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Jaden Yuki's Deck includes a "Winged Kuriboh" that he received from Yugi. His Kuriboh strategy focuses on Summoning "Winged Kuriboh LV10" with "Transcendent Wings" and Tributing it to wipe out the opponent's Attack Position monsters and inflict damage. His manga counterpart also has "Winged Kuriboh LV9", which restricts the use of Spell Cards. When his "Winged Kuriboh" is destroyed, all battle damage he takes that turn becomes 0. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga, Yusei uses "Junkuriboh" in his Deck. He can discard it to negate any damage that would make his LP zero and destroy that card. In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, Yuma Tsukumo obtains "Rainbow Kuriboh" during his time in Astral World, which was his father's card, and quickly forms a bond with it. Yuma would use its first effect to prevent his opponent from attacking him and would later activate its second effect of special summoning itself to protect himself from direct attacks. While no "Kuriboh" monsters make an appearance in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, the manga has Yuya using "Performapal Kuriborder", which prevents a direct attack, negates battle damage, and recovers LP equal to the negated damage. In Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, even though he does not use it in his Main Deck, Yusaku Fujiki used three copies of "Sphere Kuriboh" as shields during his infiltration of SOL Technologies' data bank. Linkuriboh would later cameo in a explanation on Link Monsters. Yusaku would later meet and obtain the "Linkuriboh" card after reuniting with Ai when the latter returned from the Cyberse World. Yusaku uses Linkuriboh’s effect lowering his opponent's ATK points to 0, thus making the attack useless and preventing Bohman’s attempts at victory. Playing style "Kuriboh" monsters are generally defensive in nature, and on their own, they tend to prevent battle damage from occurring to the user. However, some of their support cards allow them to rapidly turn the tables upon the opponent, such as the powerful "Winged Kuriboh LV10" and "Detonate". Most "Kuriboh" monsters have 200 DEF, so "Flamvell Poun" would be perfect for searching your Deck for them. So far, all non-monster support cards for the "Kuriboh" monsters are Quick-Play Spell Cards, allowing them to function quickly in a themed Deck. The monster "Dystopia the Despondent" works very well with "Kuriboh" Decks as a majority of them are Level 1. Members Recommended cards Category:TCG and OCG archetypes